May 4, 2009
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: A one shot that is a dramatic snapshot about what a Dotty reunion may consist of! Very angsty and dramatic! You have been warned!


May 4, 2009

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, okay, so every time I sit down to write the next chapter of Long Way Down….I end up with a One shot…that I post, although I don't believe anyone except a few of you read anyway!<strong>

**Well this is dedicated to you guys that read and let me know I don't suck!**

**BTW….lack of reviews feels like Dom would feel, going to race wars after spending all year perfecting his ride, to have no one there to watch or race! Im just makin an analogy for you all!**

**Review!**

**Summary: Angsty-dramatic reunion Snapshop! Don't judge my dramatic mind.**

* * *

><p>"On May 4, 2009 I died." Dom starts with a rugged breath, his face screwing up in pent up emotion looking into Letty's face.<p>

Letty's face. A face he was so in love with, so familiar with; features that he had memorized.

"For you to sit here in front of me feels just as painful as that day." He admitted, walking around her as she recoiled as though she'd been hit.

He didn't dare try to touch her. He was scared that this was a dream and that if he let himself believe it she would shatter into a billion of his worst nightmares.

"I'll go." She said softly, her heart completely tortured. His voice broke through her departure.

"It's like I broke my arm, in reverse. Its mangled and swollen, tender to the touch. It's completely damaged and twisted into impossible angles and then someone presses rewind and I knit my flesh back together again. It hurts, it hurts really good, Letty."

She stops, her back still to him.

"My heart, it's not as tangible as my arm. My heart can't forget the pain of losing you, no matter how much I prayed for this day to come."

"I'm sorry I couldn't…" She began.

"Don't." he interrupted and she could feel the anger and frustration flood into her.

Whirling around, she quickly grabbed her hair, much too long these days, twisting it punishingly and tying it atop her head.

He wanted a fight, he'd get one.

"In and out, out and in you go. Every time you left me, I wondered how I could ease the pain in my heart when I knew you'd come back again."

She was shouting now.

"You died May 4, 2009? I died, June 18, 2001; Sept 31, 2005; March 3, 2009 and I'm dying right now!" she roared, and he was suddenly in awe at the fact that she was not shimmering away.

"All alone for three years, on my knees I prayed for the strength to stay away to keep you safe. To not lose my self control. You have no idea what I've been through to get back to you!"

She was now in his face, pushing her hands into his chest.

"Every time that I let you in, I felt like a fool for love, a fool for pain. You want to talk about pain! We can talk pain, Toretto!" She was seething at this point. Her eyes were red and water rimmed, her face flushed, and her mouth snarled. She looked positively predatorial.

"If it's not love that you've come here for, then tell me, Letty, why you've come here."

"Don't be an asshole. You know why I'm here. You have something that belongs to me. And I want it back." She replied bluntly.

He waited, he had to make sure he knew what she meant.

When he made no move, she looked him up and down appreciatively.

"Don't make me repeat myself. I'm not in the mood." She said coolly.

"What makes you think this is that easy?" he challenged, his last shred of resistance crumbling.

She shrugged her shoulders, cocking back and swinging up, her fist making contact with his chin.

He grunted in pain, his eyes seeing stars as he regained his balance only to see her halfway across the room, halfway towards the door.

His feet moved faster than he could have ever imagined they would and just like that, his arms were around her waist, his front to her back as they sank to the floor, his emotion bursting towards the surface.

With a horrified roar, he let out a strangled sob at the feel of her in his arms, burrowing his head into her back as he sobbed for the first time since his mother died when he was 12.

All of the things he had held in; his grief over his father dying, his grief over leaving Letty and Mia to go to prison and Jesse's death remained locked in a neat box in the corner of his heart and he never dared touch it.

When she had died, he'd completely ripped through a town and whole organized crime operation but he had never once let one tear fall. He knew if he started, he would never stop.

There were some things in life you simply could not get over. She was that for him.

Letty's mouth opened in pure sorrow, nothing coming out as she took in the way the pain rushed out of him, making the windows rattle around them. She'd never heard him make a sound like this one and her heart ached painfully at the thought of him holding onto this.

"Letty," He wailed, "You're real!"

"You have to let it go, baby. Don't hold back." She encouraged as he rocked her forward, his tears soaking the shirt on her back as he sobbed into her.

"Please don't ever let me go. Please don't ever leave me." He begged, one of his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist as the other wrapped itself around her chest, holding her arms to her sides.

She continued to quietly sit as he rocked back and forth, holding her to him until his cries softened and eventually faded.

"Sorry I popped you one." She whispered, smirking despite herself. He simply snorted into her back, causing her to smile.

"I had to let you know I was real." She justified, and he stopped rocking her, turning her in his arms quickly, slanting his mouth hungrily over hers. She accepted him enthusiastically, yet sensually as her tongue slid into his mouth to taste him.

"There are other ways." He groaned.

He was kissing her so thoroughly and so passionately, Letty forgot everything she needed to tell him and allowed him to lay her onto the carpet of the living room. She allowed him to pull her pants down with fevered hands and she didn't flinch when he reached for his own pants, shoving the down as he took himself into his hand.

She almost exploded when he sank into her, the feeling so missed by her starving body. He pumped into her half a dozen times and she crashed over the edge, her body betraying her will to make it last.

Dom's body had other ideas.

Three orgasms later, and he was still rock hard inside of her, moving achingly slow, stroking her body with cherished devotion as her body was pushed past the brink of anything resembling control.

"I love you, papa." She whispered into his ear and as if that was his trigger, he exploded into her, holding her as close as he could until his body stopped shaking and he was spent.

They lay there for a long time, not speaking, just breathing and Dom garnered a new appreciation for just hearing her take those breaths.

After a while, he finally spoke, stroking the skin of her back.

"The pain I felt when you died, I will always hold with me, Letty. May 4 2009 will forever remind me of what my life could be if I fuck up again." He sighed, silently praying his thanks to God. She didn't reply, and she knew she wouldn't. This was all the drama they would address tonight. Tomorrow it was going to be time for answers and fighting.

Right now, she just wanted to be with him somewhere May 4, 2009 couldn't touch them.

Fin


End file.
